Halloween
by SVUforever
Summary: A light, plotless piece of fluff about a Halloween party. Harm/Mac


A/N: I have been out of Fanfiction for a while due to personal reasons. This is a fluff story to ease myself back into it.

Disclaimer: JAG and the characters portrayed in it are not mine.

Halloween

Harm scowled at the dress bag hanging in his office. It contained his costume for the Halloween party Bud and Harriet were throwing. Harriet had picked it out for him when he'd refused to get a costume himself. He hadn't looked at it yet, but he was sure whatever it was, it was going to be embarrassing. He didn't like dressing up. And he definitely didn't feel like going to a party. Especially one that Mac was going to be at.

Harm's mood soured even more at the thought of Mac. They'd been at odds all week, both personally and in the courtroom. She had accused Harm of being blinded by his client. She had even accused him of flirting with his client. Harm huffed at the memory. Did Mac really think so little of him? And did she really think so little of his flirting skills? If he was flirting she would damn well know it!

A grin slowly took over Harm's face. If Mac wanted to see him flirting, he would show her flirting! Harm glanced at the dress bag. Halloween was the perfect time to break the rules. Maybe he'd enjoy the party after all.

Mac looked at herself critically in the mirror. She probably should have paid more attention to what she was ordering before blindly choosing a costume. Harriet had sent her a link to a costume with a message saying "cute." Mac had picked her size, without looking, and ordered. She was going to kill Harriet! This costume was definitely not her definition of cute.

Mac figured she was suppose to be a dinosaur. She was wearing high heeled boots that came to her knees, they were a light grey with a scaly pattern in shimmery light blues and greys. Her strapless dress was the same colour and pattern. It clung to her like a second skin and stopped high on her thighs, exposing inches of tanned skin between it and the boots. Mac tugged at the hem self-consciously. At least it covered her six, but only barely! A dinosaur tail with soft triangular spikes on it accentuated her backside. Mac had to admit, the low cut bodice with a plunging v did wonders for her cleavage. Mac was almost grateful for how tight it was or else she would have been worried about falling out of it. Matching fingerless gloves hooked around her middle finger and ran up to her elbow. A hood-like dinosaur head covered Mac's hair.

Mac shook her head, hoping that Harriet would be dressed similarly. Grateful that she'd put gas in her car earlier, Mac grabbed her purse and headed to the party.

Harm stared at himself in the mirror. He was going to kill Harriet! He groaned as he looked over his costume-clad body. He was a caveman. His usual impeccable hair was covered by a shaggy, dirty blond wig. He wore a caveman outfit (he couldn't bring himself to call it a dress) with one shoulder strap. It slanted downwards, leaving some of his muscular chest exposed. Around his waist he had tied a thick fake leather belt. The jagged hem of the outfit fell just above his knees. The whole outfit was leopard print on a soft fabric, that was suppose to mimic fur. He tied a piece of the fake fur ribbon around each bicep.

Harm peaked through his peephole. When the hallway was empty he stealthily headed to his car, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone.

Harm entered Bud and Harriet's house. He appreciated the spooky decor as he looked around. Ghosts and spiders webs hung out in corners, eerie music played in the back ground and a ghoulish figure danced over the refreshment table. Spotting the hostess of the evening, Harm headed straight to her.

Harriet stifled a giggle as she saw Harm walking towards her.

"Harm, you look great!" Harriet gushed. Harm rolled his eyes in response.

"Harriet! You gave me a dress to wear!" Harm hissed, with a dismayed expression on his face.

Harriet laughed, "Maybe next year you'll pick out your own costume."

Bud walked up and slipped his arm around his wife's waist. Bud was wearing jeans and a long sleeved tshirt. He had a box covering him from shoulders to knees with soap written on it. Harriet was wearing a fluffy blue dress that ended just about her knees, making her look like a loofah. Her blue heels matched the dress. She had a shower cap on her head and a rubber ducky tied around her wrist.

"You look great, Sir."

Harm rolled his eyes again, "You guys look adorable and appropriate and I'm wearing this?!"

Harriet looked a little sheepish, "I thought it would be a good look for you."

Harm smiled, feeling a little badly that he'd been complaining all night. His smile faltered as the door opened and Mac appeared. She looked unsure of herself as her eyes scanned the room. Her eyes narrowed on Harriet and she purposefully strode over. Harm wasn't sure she'd even seen him. He took advantage of her tunnel vision and allowed his eyes to roam over her.

"Harriet!" Mac started.

Harriet quickly hugged Mac, interrupting her, "You look gorgeous!"

Mac rolled her eyes, "You look gorgeous, I look like a dinosaur hooker!"

Bud choked, he quickly turned it into a cough and excused himself to get a drink. Harm discretely tried to back away, but Mac caught sight of him.

"Harm, hi." She said noticing him for the first time. Her eyes ran down his body and she burst out laughing, "Nice dress."

"It's not a dress! It's a caveman outfit, very manly," Harm protested.

Mac couldn't argue with that, he definitely wore it well. She was acutely aware that Harm was staring at her. She was torn between putting the week they had had behind them, and still being angry with Harm.

Harm noticed Mac staring at him with a conflicted expression on her face. His intentions for wanting to flirt with her tonight had completely shifted once he saw her all dressed up.

"So, a dinosaur?" Harm asked, a laugh in his voice.

"Harriet." Mac responded in a flat tone.

Harm laughed, "Me too."

Mac gave him a wry smile.

"I'm pretty sure you got the better deal," Harm grinned at her. Mac blushed.

"I don't know, yours is kind of fitting." Mac couldn't resist a jab at him.

Harm's eyes widened slightly before he fired back, "mine might be fitting, but yours is definitely fitted." He let his eyes slowly trail down her body, a look of admiration on his face. Mac blushed again.

"Eyes up here!" She snapped, although her tone was light. Harm grinned at her and got a smile in return.

A little while later Harriet joined Mac at the refreshment table.

"Ma'am"

"Mac."

"Mac, I'm sorry about your costume. Although I think it looks incredible on you."

Mac smiled at Harriet, "thanks, I guess I over reacted a little. It's slightly out of my comfort zone. When I ordered a dinosaur costume I though I'd look like Barney or something."

"Well you look beautiful, Mac. And I'm definitely not the only one to notice," Harriet nodded towards Harm. Harm was holding a conversation but his eyes never strayed from Mac. Mac's eyes met his and she wondered how his arms would feel around her, pressing her against his chest.

Mac laughed and tried to play off the giddiness she felt, "well, he's a caveman. He's got to keep an eye on his dinosaur."

Harriet arched an eyebrow slightly, " _His_ dinosaur?"

Mac was saved from answering by Harm walking their way. Harm grabbed a plate of veggies and dip and joined the ladies.

"You would be an awful cavemen." Mac said, giving Harm a teasing smile.

His brow creased in confusion, "why?"

"How many vegetarian cavemen were there?"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but you would have been even less successful as a dinosaur."

"How do you figure?"

"You are no where near tough enough to be a carnivore in the dinosaur world."

"Vegetarian cavemen the would have been my meal of choice."

"You'd have to catch me first."

As the two sparred back and forth they didn't even notice that Harriet had left them alone.

After their sparring had gotten interrupted, Mac had snuck outside to cool off. She couldn't stop grinning. She was having a great time. It had been far too long since she and Harm had just relaxed and hung out. The sizzling tension between them was fun too. They were well matched in their sparring and teasing abilities.

Harm quietly slipped out the door a few minutes after Mac. He stopped when he saw her. She was leaning against the fence, facing away from him. He had an intense urge to wrap his arms around her waist and hug her to him. Instead he leaned against the fence beside her.

Mac felt his presence the moment he stepped outside. She grinned up at him as he settled, barely touching her but with enough contact to send sparks up her arm.

"Hey," his greeting came out a whisper.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I just needed some air. It's a great party, isn't it?"

Harm nodded in agreement, "It is. Bud and Harriet have outdone themselves."

Mac smiled and nodded her head, causing the dinosaur head to shift slightly. Harm reached out and straightened it. His eyes grew darker as his fingers brushed against Mac's face.

"Have I told you how much I like your costume?" Harm asked, his voice husky. Mac shook her head.

"You are so incredibly beautiful. Always. But tonight... Wow. I always thought you looked hot in your uniform, but I definitely did not know what I was missing underneath it."

Mac's eyes widened, she reached out and placed her palm on Harm's bare chest. She could feel his heart racing. Hers sped up to keep pace. Harm bent down , stopping a breath away from her lips.

His brow furrowed and he sighed, "If you're going to stop this, do it now. I won't..."

Mac cut him off by closing the gap between them. Her lips gently pressed against his. She moaned at the contact. Harm wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.


End file.
